


She Always wins

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	1. Chapter 1

一天的任务让她累得快要散架了，用尽最后的力气洗完澡换上干净睡衣，Rey就一头栽进了床上。  
床真是人类的故乡。  
   
Rey拉好被子，侧着身蜷好，干净的脚趾磨蹭几下柔软的床单，在惬意与舒适里闻着身上淡淡的沐浴露香气，闭上眼睛，等待睡眠悄悄降临。  
   
入睡前的时间是无罪的私人想象时间，而被窝特别容易被想象成一个怀抱。  
Rey侧身躺着，能微微摸到自己好不容易才挤在一起的胸部。  
   
快入睡的边际是一种奇妙的失重感。  
   
Rey等待着在这失重里慢慢和梦境融为一体。  
   
   
   
在她以为要睡着的时刻，她发现自己还清醒着。  
期待着重新一次睡前的私人想象时，Rey不幸发现了真相。  
   
Force bond works again.  
   
有一个呼吸的热度加入了她，不用想也知道是谁的。  
   
不行，不能睁开眼睛！  
   
万一他没有睡着呢？万一他就和自己面对面躺着呢？万一睁开眼睛就是他的眼睛呢？  
   
不能睁开眼睛！  
   
Rey想就这样闭着眼睛，熬过Force bond的有限时间，清晨醒来就还是一个人。  
   
   
黑暗里，一片寂静里，可怜的Rey，身体困乏，精神抖擞。  
   
听凯洛伦的呼吸声，是她此刻唯一能打发时间做的事，真是最可怕的惩罚了。  
   
他的呼吸平稳宁静，仿佛是已经入睡许久。Rey仿佛强迫症般，无法忍受自己的呼吸和他的不在同一个频率。Rey慢慢地调整起自己的呼吸，终于，两个人的呼吸严丝合缝。  
   
Rey感受到一种满足，虽然这并没有什么好满足的。  
   
Force bond依旧继续着。  
   
呼吸的不和谐已经消失，Rey的触觉又在黑夜里敏感了起来。  
   
一个人的温度，就在她身边。  
   
Rey无法判断他的方向，也无法动弹，所以她的每一个毛孔都恨不得张到最大，去感受他的温度，判断他的位置。  
   
Rey现在实在是太能理解人是热源这个说法了，她正在被一个热源骚扰着，浑身难受。  
   
根据以往的经验，Force Bond里，他们就只能看见彼此。所以，现在他们之间，到底存不存在这条被子?  
   
这真是个无比可怕的问题了，Rey紧张地蜷紧了脚趾。  
   
她是不是和他，只隔了一条薄薄的睡裙。  
   
那他穿衣服了吗？  
   
Rey想起了阿奇托上，那副赤裸强壮的身躯。说真的，她还是个看Luke挤奶都有些尴尬的小女孩，真被那副样子吓到了。你知道的，在Jakku，并不存在什么值得你多看一眼的身体。  
   
我为什么还想多看两眼？  
   
Rey感受到一阵颤栗。  
   
他到底穿衣服了吗？  
   
Rey紧张地想翻个身。  
   
不，不行，万一翻个身把他弄醒了呢？  
   
Rey不敢想象接下来会是多尴尬的场面。  
   
还是继续躺着吧，闭着眼睛，马上就结束了。  
   
   
   
如果他也醒着呢？  
   
他就这样近，看着假装睡着的她。  
   
Rey感觉自己的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
   
为什么被窝是这么讨厌的地方！为什么Force Bond还没有结束！  
   
Rey感到绝望。  
   
其实Rey承认，她之前有想象过这样尴尬的场景，不适当的原力连接，她甚至还有点期待？期待个鬼？如果说每个少女都想象过被按在墙上强吻，但那个人一定不是他好吗？  
   
什么？我还期待过被他按在墙上强吻？  
   
Rey赶紧切断了自己的思想。  
   
有一种味道。  
   
Rey不知道怎么形容的味道，但毫无疑问是Kylo Ren的味道。  
   
Rey想忽视这个味道，但只要你继续呼吸，整个肺里都是他的味道。  
   
透着荷尔蒙的味道。  
   
Rey不知道男人应该是什么味道的，但她觉得“荷尔蒙”这个词，就应该用在这里。  
   
说到底，Rey还是个小姑娘，什么也不懂，当然她也知道，孩子不是两个人盖上被子就生出来的。  
   
   
“你在想什么呢？”一个声音响起。  
   
Rey惊讶地睁开眼睛。  
   
适应黑暗以后，他看到凯洛伦只是坐在她的床边，只有她一个人在床上躺地规规矩矩的。当然，他穿着衣服。  
   
“我......”Rey意识到，他其实轻易地就能进入她的思维，羞红了脸。  
   
“你想和我一起躺在床上。”他的声音不怀好意。  
   
果不其然，他靠着Rey这里抚下身体，Rey连忙往另一边缩了过去。  
   
“你不要过来......”  
   
“我可什么都没想。”  
   
Rey一瞬间想反驳，但没办法，她刚才的心理活动，在他那里同步直播了。  
   
“你就这么想要我吗？想要我...那样？”  
   
“所以你才对我说，you are a monster。”  
   
“我可没想到，新一代绝地武士的脑子，居然有这样的想法......”  
   
Rey觉得自己又气又羞，但脑子里空空如也。  
   
“你想干什么？”  
   
“我什么都没想干，是你想干什么。”  
   
凯洛伦已经彻底在这张床上找好自己的位置了，他高大的身材实在不适合这张床，尤其不适合这张躺着一个姑娘的小床，但姑娘格外地谦让，让他有了勉强躺好的机会。  
   
他就和他面对面躺着，四目相对，每一次呼吸的温度，都轻轻喷在对方脸上。  
   
更要命的是眼神，他直勾勾地看着自己，饶有兴致，享受地欣赏这自己的不安和窘迫。  
   
Rey想起身爬起来。  
   
“别了，你的衣服太薄了。”  
   
Rey知道，月光下，就一览无余了。  
   
“你既然知道，为什么还靠过来。”Rey觉得自己现在说什么都是错的，她已经彻底乱了阵脚了。  
   
“因为是你一直在想，让我躺在这里。”Kylo动了动自己的胳膊，想给自己找一个更舒服的姿势。  
   
Rey忽然抱紧了自己胸口。  
   
“别把我想成那样。”他的眼神里装出了无辜和天真。  
   
这样的眼神出现在这么一张棱角分明而充满男性气息的脸上，还真他妈带感。  
   
Rey忍不住瞟了一眼他领口露出的皮肤，和睡衣在他身体上的留下褶皱。  
   
把那些褶皱和当时看到的他的身体联系起来，就是完整的了。  
   
Rey的呼吸急促起来，她能感觉到自己的脸越来越红，耳朵都又烫又痒。而他似乎倒是很适应，一副占着主导的自在模样。  
   
“就这样，你不能再过来了。”Rey忍不住往被窝里缩了缩。  
   
“你还有你的光剑，别忘了。”他笑了，语气轻佻，仿佛在嘲笑她的窘迫。  
   
“你明知道......”  
   
“认真的，你别害怕，”他收起了不怀好意的无辜表情，“只要我们的原力连接不解除，总会有这样的情况发生，甚至会有更尴尬的情况......”  
   
他的喉结动了动，Rey知道他脑子里划过了什么。  
   
Rey定了定神，终于觉得自己有了些心理优势，“所以，我们最好都避免让对方尴尬。”  
   
他的脑子里，也装着不可告人的画面。  
   
“是的，你说的没错，Rey，在原力连接里，我保证不会伤害你。”他的眼神真诚而湿润，明明是一只野兽，此刻却驯良得可怕，甚而至于，到了可爱的程度。  
   
“下次你碰到我在睡觉，或者别的.......”Rey把自己从他的眼神里拔了出来，开始设想着各种情况，希望协商出来一点方案。  
   
“为什么单说我，如果是你碰到了呢？”  
   
床上实在不是什么协商问题的好地方。  
   
Kylo把一条胳膊枕在头下，认真地看着Rey，等着她的回答。  
   
那个，今天他的嘴唇，好像特别可爱。  
   
今天这个凯洛伦，是吃错了什么药吗？Rey隐隐地感到，今天他身上，那种说不清道不明的感觉，让她觉得好奇又危险，就像她跳下岛上那个洞一样。  
   
Temptation. 她想到的是这个词语。  
   
“既然没有办法避免，就慢慢习惯好了。”  
   
Rey意识到自己完全忘记了刚才说到一半的话。  
   
Kylo深呼吸了一下，闭上了眼睛，仿佛是在宣告，今天玩到这里，他要休息了。  
   
Rey没有跟着他闭上眼睛。  
   
月光下，他表情平静，睫毛投下淡淡的阴影，仿佛狄安娜藏在山洞里的美少年。  
   
Rey忽然感受到一种想亲吻的冲动。  
   
“你是第一次和男...和别人躺在一张床上吗？”他依旧闭着眼睛，知道那样说的冒犯意味，就换了一个字眼。  
   
“是的，据我所知，你也是第一次和女人一起躺在一张床上吧。”Rey把他的冒犯扔了回去，虽然对于这个男人的过往经历，她也不那么确定。  
   
“是，没错。”他平静的表情没有一丝波澜，轻松地承认了。  
   
他的平静倒也让Rey把握住了此时气氛的要义，一场无妨的睡前谈话，要知道，他们本隔着几个星系，这与梦境又有何异？  
   
“真难想象，你都29岁了。”  
   
“你是19岁吗？”  
   
“是，19岁，也没有那么不合理吧。”  
   
他没有再说话。  
   
Rey现在确定，躺在床上的这两个人，都是未涉人事的小雏鸟，反而没什么可怕的了。有一种更可怕的东西翻腾上来，几乎让她觉得面前的人一点也不危险。  
   
“我告诉你，那种感觉，叫sexual tension。”他睁开了眼睛，仿佛是特意给sexual tension作注。  
   
仿佛一阵电流通过了身体，Rey知道他回答的是什么。对视着他坦诚的目光，Rey并不害怕。  
   
“我只是在说实话。我虽然没比你有经验，但至少，还是比你多懂一些。”他还是直勾勾地看着Rey，“我不是没有见过你的梦境。”  
   
他们没有办法对彼此撒谎的。  
   
Rey能感觉到，有一种陌生的东西，正在成形。  
   
“你不想靠过来点吗，就像你想象里的那样。”他在邀请她，仿佛是打着为她好的名义。  
   
Rey没有说话，没有动作。  
   
倒是她乖乖地投入他的怀抱显得奇怪了，Kylo知道。这是个绝不落下风的女孩。  
   
“你想象的，不是这样吗？”Rey突然靠近了，稍稍往下钻了一点，一把握住了——  
   
“God！”Kylo瞬间蜷缩了起来，忍不住呻吟。


	2. They don't stop

事实上Rey也不知道自己在做什么。

听上去很无辜，但实际情况就是，她出于报复的恶趣味和一点人类本能，让整件事情复杂了起来。

她仿佛宣布了领土权又对这片土地一无所知的愚蠢殖民者，带着征服的欲望翻山越岭，却面在未知的领域前不知所措。  
   
可怕的结论，她的潜意识里，他的阴茎，就是她的。  
   
夜色遮盖了她羞愧和悔意掺杂得通红面色，她像一只被惊扰的蝴蝶一样低垂着眼睛。她实在不知道，现在的情况下要怎么继续。手里的东西，姑且称它为东西吧，对她而言完全是陌生的甚至是不可想象的，但那温度简直让她觉烫手。  
   
于是，她缩回了手。  
   
愚蠢至极，上岸的殖民者背后只能是一片茫茫大海无路可退，她也无法回到1分钟之前，选择乖乖地钻进他的怀抱。  
她只能期待他的饶恕，不可能发生的饶恕。  
   
此刻，她是他的猎物。  
Kylo不可思议地看着面前的女孩，甚至怀疑她骗了他，这个光明面的小姑娘，不知道从哪里学来的这些东西。  
   
他甚至以为她下一秒就要坐上来了，可她却松开了手？  
他才刚刚从惊愕中回过神，还没好好享受的她的触感呢，温热的掌心，纤细的手指，再到微凉的指尖，美妙地包裹着他。她怎么就舍得离开？  
   
哦，她不会。  
   
“Well,well，let me teach you.”Kylo恍然大悟般地点头，不怀好意地笑着，拉过她的手，帮她回到该待的地方。

Rey扭过了头，也接受了他的引导。  
   
她还来不及搞明白，她是害羞还是耻辱，她究竟是要继续还是...  
   
他硬了。  
他的阴茎就握在她手里，膨胀着，火热的，坦诚得让人害怕。  
   
瞬时，血液冲向她的大脑就像冲向他的下体。  
   
Rey没有办法思考，全身上下的感官仿佛都放大、集中到了她手上。叠着她手背的，是他的手，温暖宽厚，说着情话，安慰着她；而她手下的是他勃起的欲望，露骨地叫嚣，直白地揭示他主人的渴望。她就这样整个被他困住，从爱情到性欲的每一个缝隙里都是他，一切都是他。  
   
Kylo的呼吸粗重起来，仿佛藏在暗处的野兽隐隐咆哮，让无处可逃的她更加紧张。  
   
Rey害怕了。即使他现在还是克制的、温柔的，过不了多久他就会像野兽般，拆散她的骨头，撕裂她的骨肉。他的另一只手，已经搭上了她的腰。  
   
HE IS A MONSTER.  
   
他现在就正在用他渴望的眼神，舔舐着她的每一分无助和脆弱里渗出的血腥气。  
Rey不自觉滚下两滴泪，他呼之即出的呻吟就这样被她的泪水堵在喉咙里。  
   
她不知道，她羽毛一样的抚摸，正在把他托向天堂......  
 

他停止了动作，松开了手。  
   
僵持的气氛极为尴尬。

明明.....  
   
What a girl!  
   
Kylo几近愤怒地看着面前的女孩，她蜷缩着，缩回了手，不敢看他，手却还保持着那样的姿势，仿佛手心里是什么剧毒！  
   
“You don’t want it. ”他尽力保持克制的语调，声音因为愤怒而发抖，他拼命控制着扑过去握住她肩膀、摇晃她撕碎她的欲望。  
   
是她，一直都是她，伸手的是她，拒绝的也是她。  
   
她戏弄着凯洛伦，mighty Kylo Ren，而mighty Kylo Ren，却无法还击。  
   
他做不到，他从来做不到。审讯室里做不到，雪地里做不到，王座室里做不到。  
   
可她就做得到，多么厉害的小姑娘，仿佛生下来就是他的克星。  
   
“So why?”失落多于愤怒。

他觉得自己可悲又可笑，就像他无人安慰的勃起一样，暴戾无比也软弱异常。  
   
为什么？Rey知道为什么。  
   
在他们复杂的关系里，在千变万化中，她只确定一件事，他不会伤害她。  
   
关于他因自己而点燃的欲望，她不意外，同样的欲望也藏在她的脑海里。她也无法说不喜欢，为什么不喜欢呢？

Rey不能更爱他，他就是她的一部分啊。

既然平时两人都无法开口说出“爱”这样的字眼，现在让身体来坦诚地说话，难道不好吗？

他们的爱就是剑拔弩张的，宁愿在冰天雪地里赤身裸体，也不愿在床畔榻上温存耳语。他们就是相互狩猎的野物，鲜血和爱欲的味道都是致命的诱惑，只有横亘在中间的无数光年和比光年更遥远的距离，才能挡住他们飞蛾扑火般奔向对方。  
   
彼此相爱，但无法彼此征服。所以现在，这个对于怀抱和亲吻都陌生的女孩，走到这里，献上自己，作为征服他最后的武器。  
   
“Ben…”她轻轻地呼唤他的名字，靠近他。

她赤裸的双腿缠绕上他的腿，她柔软的胸部贴上他的胸膛，他的欲望抵在她的小腹，他的呼吸就萦绕在她的耳边。  
   
“You can kiss me first”Rey抚摸着他的脸颊，抚摸着那道她留下的疤。

“Say you love me first.”Kylo毫不动摇地盯着她，慢慢起身，凌驾于她之上。

Rey躺在他的阴影里，她感到她的身体痉挛着，蜷紧着，仿佛就要化成一个漩涡没入深海，她急需一个人把她用力舒展开。他的压迫感逼近着，却意不在此，他抓住她的手腕，按在枕边，让她无法动弹，面前靠近的鲜活的肉体，她触碰不到。Kylo就置她于无助而无尽的渴望中。  
   
“Say it!”他的话仿佛行刑的号令。  
   
电流传遍她的全身。他嗅闻着她的脖颈，鼻息仿佛羽毛，扫过她的耳垂她的锁骨，勾起她骨子里的痒意。她忍不住地后仰，勾起腰身，轻轻呻吟，她想攀附上他的肩膀，拥抱他的身体，把他揉进身体里，可他牢牢控制着她。她所有的爱意即将奔涌而出，却只差他拧开最后一道阀门，可他依旧撩拨着，戏弄着，眼看着潮水即将没过她的头顶。  
   
这是他对她的惩罚。让她知道，求而不得的焦灼。她现在多需要他的重量他的温度，将她碾压让她破碎。  
   
“啊——”Rey呻吟着，一声淫荡的乞求，如果黑暗面就是他的身体，她此刻就跪拜他面前，请求黑暗来吞没她的全部。  
   
“I love you.”Rey蠕动着嘴唇，在喘息中屈服。  
   
他放开了她的手，Rey不管手腕的酸疼正想拥抱他，他却坐起身来，远离了她。  
   
“Say my name.”他分开她的双腿，嘴唇微微颤抖，垂下的发丝间眼神迷离，情欲熊熊燃烧。  
   
“Ben...”Rey本能地想坐起来追逐他的身体，他也从她的两腿间靠近。  
   
“Kyl...”  
“Rey...”  
   
最后一个音节融化在他的口腔里。  
她的身体终于挣脱了所有禁锢，在他的重量下唤醒了所有疯狂。Rey胡乱地抓着他的头发，双腿缠上他的腰，把他带得更近。两个人都在互相的口腔里横冲直撞，仿佛疼痛才是爱的标记。  
他的手在她的身上游走，探索着她每一分线条。她的腰身弓起，两个美妙无比的浅窝留住了他的手指，他揉捏着那里，她兴奋地扭动，床单晕起层叠的褶皱。她从胸口溢出的喘息在喉咙间破碎成缠绵的呻吟，然后融化在她和他口腔的温度里，甜蜜而销魂的滋味让他忍不住掐了一下她结实的臀部，她的指甲也掐进他的背还以颜色。  
   
他的手顺着她紧致的身体往上，纤细的胯骨，紧致的腰线，即将到达那里，少女的胸部，藏在平日粗麻宽衣下的柔软秘密。在战斗中，她们还常常会分散他的注意力......现在，Kylo想知道这个秘密。  
   
事实上Rey也不知道自己在做什么。

听上去很无辜，但实际情况就是，她出于报复的恶趣味和一点人类本能，让整件事情复杂了起来。

她仿佛宣布了领土权又对这片土地一无所知的愚蠢殖民者，带着征服的欲望翻山越岭，却面在未知的领域前不知所措。  
   
可怕的结论，她的潜意识里，他的阴茎，就是她的。  
   
夜色遮盖了她羞愧和悔意掺杂得通红面色，她像一只被惊扰的蝴蝶一样低垂着眼睛。她实在不知道，现在的情况下要怎么继续。手里的东西，姑且称它为东西吧，对她而言完全是陌生的甚至是不可想象的，但那温度简直让她觉烫手。  
   
于是，她缩回了手。  
   
愚蠢至极，上岸的殖民者背后只能是一片茫茫大海无路可退，她也无法回到1分钟之前，选择乖乖地钻进他的怀抱。  
她只能期待他的饶恕，不可能发生的饶恕。  
   
此刻，她是他的猎物。  
Kylo不可思议地看着面前的女孩，甚至怀疑她骗了他，这个光明面的小姑娘，不知道从哪里学来的这些东西。  
   
他甚至以为她下一秒就要坐上来了，可她却松开了手？  
他才刚刚从惊愕中回过神，还没好好享受的她的触感呢，温热的掌心，纤细的手指，再到微凉的指尖，美妙地包裹着他。她怎么就舍得离开？  
   
哦，她不会。  
   
“Well,well，let me teach you.”Kylo恍然大悟般地点头，不怀好意地笑着，拉过她的手，帮她回到该待的地方。

Rey扭过了头，也接受了他的引导。  
   
她还来不及搞明白，她是害羞还是耻辱，她究竟是要继续还是...  
   
他硬了。  
他的阴茎就握在她手里，膨胀着，火热的，坦诚得让人害怕。  
   
瞬时，血液冲向她的大脑就像冲向他的下体。  
   
Rey没有办法思考，全身上下的感官仿佛都放大、集中到了她手上。叠着她手背的，是他的手，温暖宽厚，说着情话，安慰着她；而她手下的是他勃起的欲望，露骨地叫嚣，直白地揭示他主人的渴望。她就这样整个被他困住，从爱情到性欲的每一个缝隙里都是他，一切都是他。  
   
Kylo的呼吸粗重起来，仿佛藏在暗处的野兽隐隐咆哮，让无处可逃的她更加紧张。  
   
Rey害怕了。即使他现在还是克制的、温柔的，过不了多久他就会像野兽般，拆散她的骨头，撕裂她的骨肉。他的另一只手，已经搭上了她的腰。  
   
HE IS A MONSTER.  
   
他现在就正在用他渴望的眼神，舔舐着她的每一分无助和脆弱里渗出的血腥气。  
Rey不自觉滚下两滴泪，他呼之即出的呻吟就这样被她的泪水堵在喉咙里。  
   
她不知道，她羽毛一样的抚摸，正在把他托向天堂......  
 

他停止了动作，松开了手。  
   
僵持的气氛极为尴尬。

明明.....  
   
What a girl!  
   
Kylo几近愤怒地看着面前的女孩，她蜷缩着，缩回了手，不敢看他，手却还保持着那样的姿势，仿佛手心里是什么剧毒！  
   
“You don’t want it. ”他尽力保持克制的语调，声音因为愤怒而发抖，他拼命控制着扑过去握住她肩膀、摇晃她撕碎她的欲望。  
   
是她，一直都是她，伸手的是她，拒绝的也是她。  
   
她戏弄着凯洛伦，mighty Kylo Ren，而mighty Kylo Ren，却无法还击。  
   
他做不到，他从来做不到。审讯室里做不到，雪地里做不到，王座室里做不到。  
   
可她就做得到，多么厉害的小姑娘，仿佛生下来就是他的克星。  
   
“So why?”失落多于愤怒。

他觉得自己可悲又可笑，就像他无人安慰的勃起一样，暴戾无比也软弱异常。  
   
为什么？Rey知道为什么。  
   
在他们复杂的关系里，在千变万化中，她只确定一件事，他不会伤害她。  
   
关于他因自己而点燃的欲望，她不意外，同样的欲望也藏在她的脑海里。她也无法说不喜欢，为什么不喜欢呢？

Rey不能更爱他，他就是她的一部分啊。

既然平时两人都无法开口说出“爱”这样的字眼，现在让身体来坦诚地说话，难道不好吗？

他们的爱就是剑拔弩张的，宁愿在冰天雪地里赤身裸体，也不愿在床畔榻上温存耳语。他们就是相互狩猎的野物，鲜血和爱欲的味道都是致命的诱惑，只有横亘在中间的无数光年和比光年更遥远的距离，才能挡住他们飞蛾扑火般奔向对方。  
   
彼此相爱，但无法彼此征服。所以现在，这个对于怀抱和亲吻都陌生的女孩，走到这里，献上自己，作为征服他最后的武器。  
   
“Ben…”她轻轻地呼唤他的名字，靠近他。

她赤裸的双腿缠绕上他的腿，她柔软的胸部贴上他的胸膛，他的欲望抵在她的小腹，他的呼吸就萦绕在她的耳边。  
   
“You can kiss me first”Rey抚摸着他的脸颊，抚摸着那道她留下的疤。

“Say you love me first.”Kylo毫不动摇地盯着她，慢慢起身，凌驾于她之上。

Rey躺在他的阴影里，她感到她的身体痉挛着，蜷紧着，仿佛就要化成一个漩涡没入深海，她急需一个人把她用力舒展开。他的压迫感逼近着，却意不在此，他抓住她的手腕，按在枕边，让她无法动弹，面前靠近的鲜活的肉体，她触碰不到。Kylo就置她于无助而无尽的渴望中。  
   
“Say it!”他的话仿佛行刑的号令。  
   
电流传遍她的全身。他嗅闻着她的脖颈，鼻息仿佛羽毛，扫过她的耳垂她的锁骨，勾起她骨子里的痒意。她忍不住地后仰，勾起腰身，轻轻呻吟，她想攀附上他的肩膀，拥抱他的身体，把他揉进身体里，可他牢牢控制着她。她所有的爱意即将奔涌而出，却只差他拧开最后一道阀门，可他依旧撩拨着，戏弄着，眼看着潮水即将没过她的头顶。  
   
这是他对她的惩罚。让她知道，求而不得的焦灼。她现在多需要他的重量他的温度，将她碾压让她破碎。  
   
“啊——”Rey呻吟着，一声淫荡的乞求，如果黑暗面就是他的身体，她此刻就跪拜他面前，请求黑暗来吞没她的全部。  
   
“I love you.”Rey蠕动着嘴唇，在喘息中屈服。  
   
他放开了她的手，Rey不管手腕的酸疼正想拥抱他，他却坐起身来，远离了她。  
   
“Say my name.”他分开她的双腿，嘴唇微微颤抖，垂下的发丝间眼神迷离，情欲熊熊燃烧。  
   
“Ben...”Rey本能地想坐起来追逐他的身体，他也从她的两腿间靠近。  
   
“Kyl...”  
“Rey...”  
   
最后一个音节融化在他的口腔里。  
她的身体终于挣脱了所有禁锢，在他的重量下唤醒了所有疯狂。Rey胡乱地抓着他的头发，双腿缠上他的腰，把他带得更近。两个人都在互相的口腔里横冲直撞，仿佛疼痛才是爱的标记。  
他的手在她的身上游走，探索着她每一分线条。她的腰身弓起，两个美妙无比的浅窝留住了他的手指，他揉捏着那里，她兴奋地扭动，床单晕起层叠的褶皱。她从胸口溢出的喘息在喉咙间破碎成缠绵的呻吟，然后融化在她和他口腔的温度里，甜蜜而销魂的滋味让他忍不住掐了一下她结实的臀部，她的指甲也掐进他的背还以颜色。  
   
他的手顺着她紧致的身体往上，纤细的胯骨，紧致的腰线，即将到达那里，少女的胸部，藏在平日粗麻宽衣下的柔软秘密。在战斗中，她们还常常会分散他的注意力......现在，Kylo想知道这个秘密。  
   
事实上Rey也不知道自己在做什么。

听上去很无辜，但实际情况就是，她出于报复的恶趣味和一点人类本能，让整件事情复杂了起来。

她仿佛宣布了领土权又对这片土地一无所知的愚蠢殖民者，带着征服的欲望翻山越岭，却面在未知的领域前不知所措。  
   
可怕的结论，她的潜意识里，他的阴茎，就是她的。  
   
夜色遮盖了她羞愧和悔意掺杂得通红面色，她像一只被惊扰的蝴蝶一样低垂着眼睛。她实在不知道，现在的情况下要怎么继续。手里的东西，姑且称它为东西吧，对她而言完全是陌生的甚至是不可想象的，但那温度简直让她觉烫手。  
   
于是，她缩回了手。  
   
愚蠢至极，上岸的殖民者背后只能是一片茫茫大海无路可退，她也无法回到1分钟之前，选择乖乖地钻进他的怀抱。  
她只能期待他的饶恕，不可能发生的饶恕。  
   
此刻，她是他的猎物。  
Kylo不可思议地看着面前的女孩，甚至怀疑她骗了他，这个光明面的小姑娘，不知道从哪里学来的这些东西。  
   
他甚至以为她下一秒就要坐上来了，可她却松开了手？  
他才刚刚从惊愕中回过神，还没好好享受的她的触感呢，温热的掌心，纤细的手指，再到微凉的指尖，美妙地包裹着他。她怎么就舍得离开？  
   
哦，她不会。  
   
“Well,well，let me teach you.”Kylo恍然大悟般地点头，不怀好意地笑着，拉过她的手，帮她回到该待的地方。

Rey扭过了头，也接受了他的引导。  
   
她还来不及搞明白，她是害羞还是耻辱，她究竟是要继续还是...  
   
他硬了。  
他的阴茎就握在她手里，膨胀着，火热的，坦诚得让人害怕。  
   
瞬时，血液冲向她的大脑就像冲向他的下体。  
   
Rey没有办法思考，全身上下的感官仿佛都放大、集中到了她手上。叠着她手背的，是他的手，温暖宽厚，说着情话，安慰着她；而她手下的是他勃起的欲望，露骨地叫嚣，直白地揭示他主人的渴望。她就这样整个被他困住，从爱情到性欲的每一个缝隙里都是他，一切都是他。  
   
Kylo的呼吸粗重起来，仿佛藏在暗处的野兽隐隐咆哮，让无处可逃的她更加紧张。  
   
Rey害怕了。即使他现在还是克制的、温柔的，过不了多久他就会像野兽般，拆散她的骨头，撕裂她的骨肉。他的另一只手，已经搭上了她的腰。  
   
HE IS A MONSTER.  
   
他现在就正在用他渴望的眼神，舔舐着她的每一分无助和脆弱里渗出的血腥气。  
Rey不自觉滚下两滴泪，他呼之即出的呻吟就这样被她的泪水堵在喉咙里。  
   
她不知道，她羽毛一样的抚摸，正在把他托向天堂......  
 

他停止了动作，松开了手。  
   
僵持的气氛极为尴尬。

明明.....  
   
What a girl!  
   
Kylo几近愤怒地看着面前的女孩，她蜷缩着，缩回了手，不敢看他，手却还保持着那样的姿势，仿佛手心里是什么剧毒！  
   
“You don’t want it. ”他尽力保持克制的语调，声音因为愤怒而发抖，他拼命控制着扑过去握住她肩膀、摇晃她撕碎她的欲望。  
   
是她，一直都是她，伸手的是她，拒绝的也是她。  
   
她戏弄着凯洛伦，mighty Kylo Ren，而mighty Kylo Ren，却无法还击。  
   
他做不到，他从来做不到。审讯室里做不到，雪地里做不到，王座室里做不到。  
   
可她就做得到，多么厉害的小姑娘，仿佛生下来就是他的克星。  
   
“So why?”失落多于愤怒。

他觉得自己可悲又可笑，就像他无人安慰的勃起一样，暴戾无比也软弱异常。  
   
为什么？Rey知道为什么。  
   
在他们复杂的关系里，在千变万化中，她只确定一件事，他不会伤害她。  
   
关于他因自己而点燃的欲望，她不意外，同样的欲望也藏在她的脑海里。她也无法说不喜欢，为什么不喜欢呢？

Rey不能更爱他，他就是她的一部分啊。

既然平时两人都无法开口说出“爱”这样的字眼，现在让身体来坦诚地说话，难道不好吗？

他们的爱就是剑拔弩张的，宁愿在冰天雪地里赤身裸体，也不愿在床畔榻上温存耳语。他们就是相互狩猎的野物，鲜血和爱欲的味道都是致命的诱惑，只有横亘在中间的无数光年和比光年更遥远的距离，才能挡住他们飞蛾扑火般奔向对方。  
   
彼此相爱，但无法彼此征服。所以现在，这个对于怀抱和亲吻都陌生的女孩，走到这里，献上自己，作为征服他最后的武器。  
   
“Ben…”她轻轻地呼唤他的名字，靠近他。

她赤裸的双腿缠绕上他的腿，她柔软的胸部贴上他的胸膛，他的欲望抵在她的小腹，他的呼吸就萦绕在她的耳边。  
   
“You can kiss me first”Rey抚摸着他的脸颊，抚摸着那道她留下的疤。

“Say you love me first.”Kylo毫不动摇地盯着她，慢慢起身，凌驾于她之上。

Rey躺在他的阴影里，她感到她的身体痉挛着，蜷紧着，仿佛就要化成一个漩涡没入深海，她急需一个人把她用力舒展开。他的压迫感逼近着，却意不在此，他抓住她的手腕，按在枕边，让她无法动弹，面前靠近的鲜活的肉体，她触碰不到。Kylo就置她于无助而无尽的渴望中。  
   
“Say it!”他的话仿佛行刑的号令。  
   
电流传遍她的全身。他嗅闻着她的脖颈，鼻息仿佛羽毛，扫过她的耳垂她的锁骨，勾起她骨子里的痒意。她忍不住地后仰，勾起腰身，轻轻呻吟，她想攀附上他的肩膀，拥抱他的身体，把他揉进身体里，可他牢牢控制着她。她所有的爱意即将奔涌而出，却只差他拧开最后一道阀门，可他依旧撩拨着，戏弄着，眼看着潮水即将没过她的头顶。  
   
这是他对她的惩罚。让她知道，求而不得的焦灼。她现在多需要他的重量他的温度，将她碾压让她破碎。  
   
“啊——”Rey呻吟着，一声淫荡的乞求，如果黑暗面就是他的身体，她此刻就跪拜他面前，请求黑暗来吞没她的全部。  
   
“I love you.”Rey蠕动着嘴唇，在喘息中屈服。  
   
他放开了她的手，Rey不管手腕的酸疼正想拥抱他，他却坐起身来，远离了她。  
   
“Say my name.”他分开她的双腿，嘴唇微微颤抖，垂下的发丝间眼神迷离，情欲熊熊燃烧。  
   
“Ben...”Rey本能地想坐起来追逐他的身体，他也从她的两腿间靠近。  
   
“Kyl...”  
“Rey...”  
   
最后一个音节融化在他的口腔里。  
她的身体终于挣脱了所有禁锢，在他的重量下唤醒了所有疯狂。Rey胡乱地抓着他的头发，双腿缠上他的腰，把他带得更近。两个人都在互相的口腔里横冲直撞，仿佛疼痛才是爱的标记。  
他的手在她的身上游走，探索着她每一分线条。她的腰身弓起，两个美妙无比的浅窝留住了他的手指，他揉捏着那里，她兴奋地扭动，床单晕起层叠的褶皱。她从胸口溢出的喘息在喉咙间破碎成缠绵的呻吟，然后融化在她和他口腔的温度里，甜蜜而销魂的滋味让他忍不住掐了一下她结实的臀部，她的指甲也掐进他的背还以颜色。  
   
他的手顺着她紧致的身体往上，纤细的胯骨，紧致的腰线，即将到达那里，少女的胸部，藏在平日粗麻宽衣下的柔软秘密。在战斗中，她们还常常会分散他的注意力......现在，Kylo想知道这个秘密。  
 

Rey突然握住了Kylo即将覆上自己胸的手，轻轻挪开，爱抚般瞥了他一眼，再半坐起来，Kylo顺从地配合着她，饶有趣味地欣赏这被情欲唤醒的女孩。他们面对面坐着，窗外清冷的月光照在身上，仿佛是无数纯洁的目光。Rey心里的疯狂念头滋长着，就是要这样，在众目睽睽下，在神坛下，在圣殿里，光明的圣女，一件一件卸下她的衣裙，展示她充盈着淫欲的身体，委身黑暗的恶魔，在他的利爪和獠牙下放荡地呻吟，在爱欲横流的高潮里欣赏每一张惊讶到变形的面孔。Rey就这样沉浸在臆想里，她不知道这算不算黑暗面的引诱，只管在邪恶的快感里慢慢地脱下她的衣衫。  
   
她赤裸着，微冷的空气和他炽热的目光，让她的每一个毛孔立了起来。Rey抬起头，直视他惊讶而焦灼难耐的目光时，她生涩的诱惑姿态松懈了，羞涩不经意地流露。少女的身体本能地不自信，不算大的乳房微微含着，仿佛是为中间不听话翘起的两点殷红害羞。她不知怎地轻笑了一声，年轻的阿芙洛狄忒第一次使用她的魔法。  
   
“It’s beautiful.”Kylo没有让她的羞涩再多停留一秒，扑食般冲向他的女神。嗅闻、亲吻、舔舐，他毫无章法地膜拜着她的身体，朝圣般探索着她一处又一处的敏感，让她后仰过头，呻吟漫溢，摇摇欲坠，只能把指甲深深嵌进他的皮肉，将他缠紧。他的手摩挲着她柔腻的大腿内侧，那是一片她都鲜少涉足的处女地，他游走着、侵略着，秘密花园里蒸腾起情潮，潮湿、温热还有她轻微的颤抖和呢喃，都催促着他。他笨拙而急切地帮她脱下最后的遮掩。  
   
“Help me.”他扶住她的身体，她利索地帮他脱下衣衫。到他的腰间，她的手犹豫了一下，然后果断拽下了最后的布料。  
   
他仿佛是奖赏似的，轻轻咬了一口她的乳尖。  
   
她还赠微微用力的一握。  
   
她觉得有什么东西正从她的身体里流出，从那个隐秘的穴口，仿佛假意的哭泣，要被好好教训。  
   
她抚摸着他身下的、即将要进入自己的东西，被他的呻吟环绕，她探索它的形状，它的温度它的节奏，想象它，会怎么进入自己填补自己，会如何前进如何抽插，会带来怎样的疼痛和快感。她怀疑自己根本无法接纳这尺寸惊人的东西，那身上这个野兽般的男人，怎么才能属于她呢？  
   
“It’s like your lightsaber.”她在他的耳边低语，告诉他她的发现。  
   
他的动作告诉她，他喜欢这个比喻。  
   
他踏入了她的秘密花园，那里的潮湿热情欢迎着他。  
   
这是最后的堡垒，他亲吻着她，安慰着她，一面穿越草丛，展开花瓣，寻找她的花蕊。淫靡的湿热，让Kylo感到兴奋。  
   
“So you will get wet every time you see it.”他舔着她的耳垂，拨弄着她的花瓣。  
   
“Of course...”  
   
是啊，再见到那柄燃烧着猩红火焰的十字光剑，她一定会想起他身下的怪物，炽热而凶恶，青筋暴露，流着馋水，她一定会酸软无力地跪在他的面前，只想把那炙热的火焰一口吞下。  
   
Rey情迷意乱地闭上了眼睛，在一片黑暗中等待他的下一步动作。  
   
她层叠的柔软仿佛一张网，他迷了路，他的手掌被濡湿，她的爱意催促着他。  
   
钥匙在他手里，他已在门外却无法扣响，她无法忍受而加入了他。  
   
“You need a teacher.”她仿佛是在嘲笑他，抓过他的手，然后带着他触碰到了她娇嫩充血的花蕊。  
   
“啊——”她忍不住地呻吟的时候，他仿佛报复似地，开始轻轻地打转。  
   
Kylo渐渐掌握了她身体的节奏，那小小的可爱花蕊在他的指尖尖叫，她的身体苏醒着、渴望着、扭动着、呻吟着。这个他掌控不了的女孩，终于在他的身下顺从地沉沦于欲望。他知道，她此刻多么需要他，他的身下也硬得发痛急需她柔软的抚慰。但他知道，还是要慢一些，再慢一些，享受主导的快乐，还有，让她潮水里多浸泡一会儿，让她也知道，等待的滋味。  
   
Rey觉得自己已经被推到悬崖边，天旋地转，她需要他，她从未感受到如此的空虚，每一个细胞都叫嚣着渴望。  
   
“Please.”  
   
Kylo俯下身，用舌尖回应她的请求。  
   
欲望的潮水拍打上羞耻的暗礁，Rey的声音仿佛溅落的浪花。她模糊的视线里只有那一片黑色卷发，埋在她的中央，仿佛是一头饮水的野兽，舔舐着，一丝一缕，肢解她的全部。她忍不住张大腿，往前送着。羞耻成为了更强的刺激，他更毫无怜悯地侵略着她，从她的身体里剥离出一潮高过一潮的快感，而她只能将手指深深埋进他的发丝间，无助地挽留他。  
   
“You are a monster...”  
   
“Yes，I am.”他的气息渗入她的深处。  
   
“But I can show you the way to the...”  
   
他的手指进入了他。  
   
“啊——”突如其来的异物让她紧张地痉挛着，紧紧绞着他的手指。这样温暖而紧绷的触感刺激着他，Kylo也不禁呻吟，忍不住舔了舔唇间她的味道。  
   
是她的味道。  
   
美妙无比。  
   
他轻轻勾起手指，刺激着她，被她的潮水浸湿。  
   
他又加入了一根手指，她更激烈地回应着，收缩着。  
   
她无人踏足的花径，狭窄而奇妙，层叠的温柔和紧致的压迫，还有诚实的水流，Kylo太想试试这样的感觉了。  
   
她就在他面前，面色潮红，眉头紧促，发丝凌乱，战斗打造的身体此刻被情欲占领，月光照在她的身上，耸立的乳尖投下阴影，身体上蒙了细细一层汗珠，纤细的胯部中间微微凹陷，腿分开向两侧隐约露出好看的肌肉线条，黑色丛林下是她一览无余的情欲。  
   
他将他的前端抵到她的入口。  
   
她，即将是他的，全部都是他的，永远都会是他的，生生世世都是他的。  
   
“I love you,Rey.”  
   
他进入了她，夺走了她最后的理智。  
   
“啊——”她咬着嘴唇，还是露出了几近哀鸣的呻吟。  
   
即使他再小心，也无法避免此刻的疼痛。  
   
他停止了动作，月光下她的眼角有晶莹的泪水。  
   
“Continue...”她的话语如同命令。  
   
Kylo迟疑着，Rey却自己扭动着腰，试图让他进入得更深。  
   
她的动作笨拙，幅度有限，眉头紧皱着，却异常执着，执意要用她这副青涩娇小的身体，征服巨兽。  
   
“You are mine.”她喘息着，纯粹因为艰难的动作。  
   
Kylo配合着，慢慢进入更深。这个小姑娘好强的作风居然带到了床上，他可必须小心，这是她的第一次。  
   
“I know.Relax...”他抚摸着她颤抖的身体。他亲吻着她干燥的嘴唇，用舌尖的柔软安慰着她。  
   
这是个力不从心的吻，他被紧张地压迫着，紧张得让他意识模糊，他努力清醒着，他不想结束得那么早。  
   
这也是他的第一次。  
   
Rey终于渐渐适应，在他温柔的抚慰下，她也开始开始缠绵地包裹他、吞没他。  
   
“啊——”Kylo的呻吟比以往更清晰，黑暗花园里的柔嫩枝叶，拨动着他的神经，让灭顶般的快感若隐若现。  
   
“Do it!”她摇晃着胯，这是她怎么也想象不到的媚态。  
   
Kylo开始缓慢地抽插。  
   
月光照在四肢交横的两人身上。  
   
Rey不知道这月光究竟是用来冷却她还是用来折磨她，她看了一眼Kylo雕塑般的肉体和自己放荡的姿势。此刻，别人只能看见她正大张着腿，娇喘着，湿润着，痉挛着，仿佛在与这片月光交媾。实则，她正欢迎着来自无数光年外的他。这片无所不知的月光，能不能看见他，看见他被汗水黏住的黑色卷发，听见那淫靡的声响。也许有一天，月光会告诉所有人，那时候所有人都会知道，今晚来自resistance的绝地武士Rey在First Order的最高领袖Kylo Ren身下高潮了几次。  
   
他进攻的速度一旦开始就不能停下，她的呻吟也越发放荡，刺激着他作最后的冲刺。黑暗与光明，他们时而无限靠近，时而相隔无数光年，泪水与欲水，精液与血液，快感以光速在无数个星系间穿梭，他们在欲望和理智的闹剧里拒绝又挽留，终于拥抱着，一起跳下悬崖，升上天堂。  
   
   
他伏在她柔软的胸口，闭上了眼睛，仿佛回到了童年无忧无虑的梦境里，身边弥漫着他熟悉的、令他感到安全的气味。  
她的味道，像洗干净的水果，在玻璃碗里晶莹剔透。  
她环抱着他，用手指绕着他的头发，打着卷。  
他怎么会有这么好看的头发，好看得就像她童年看过的书上的王子。  
   
筋疲力尽的时刻，他们才停止了互相的征服。  
   
“Next time, fuck more, fight less.”她抚摸着他的鼻尖。  
   
“My pleasure.”他轻轻地笑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
